Dodging the Kraken
by Renya Marki
Summary: A boy and a girl are sick of waiting for their respective boyfreinds. Suicide, insanity, and mild cursing. Freindship between male character/OC


I don't own Kevin, Max, or the Kraken. I own Jin, Farrow, and the quilt.  
  
  
  
Dodging The Kraken  
by: Elli  
  
  
  
It was quiet. Not the restfull, lazy sort of silence one feels comfortable with, but a thick, heavy silence that hung over the London apartment like an old, smothering quilt- any attempt to punture it it futile, and being a prisoner of it was all but unbearble. Yet being the prisoner was preferable. The alternative was facing the Kraken with a dull butterknife, and no sheild.  
  
So the two stayed the prisoners, not wanting to be the first to crack, nor wanting to stay in the smothering silence. Finnally, in a last-ditch attempt to puncture the quilt without having to confront the Kraken, the girl flung open the door to the balcony, and walked out, carrying a glass goblet of iced tea.  
  
She placed the glass on a small green table, then flung her upper body over the railing, and looked down at the empty, black street.  
  
The boy came out, and stood beside her after a few minutes. He watched her for a moment, before he saw the liquid crystals of her tears fall from behind the spun silk of her dark violet hair, and shatter on the asphalt ten floors below. He pretended not to notice. His eyes went to where the sun was setting.  
  
~If there's one thing to be said for pollution,~ he thought, cynically, ~it gives you some beautifal sunsets.~ He shook his almost-blasphemous thought away, and adressed the girl by his side.  
  
"It's dangerous to be out here." he said, keeping his voice from shaking only with effort. "We should get back in."  
  
"I'm going crazy." she replied, not looking at him. "You are to. I see it, day by day. We're both going to go crazy, and die at eachothers hands."  
  
"Such an encouraging thought." he replied, with a crooked half-smile.  
  
She raised her head, and turned it, looking at him with her midnight-forest through her tear-stained hair. "You've grown so cynical." she said.  
  
"It's my last defence." he answered. "It's all I can do to keep from going mad."  
  
"I know." she replied. "And becomeing a typical weak female it mine."  
  
"I know." he answered. "But it's all we can do. This, and wait."  
  
"Dammit, we're both going to die!" she burst out, suddenly. "We'll waste away into nothingness, if we don't kill ourselves, or eachother, first. They aren't coming back! They're dead, I can feel it! We're waiting for nothing!"  
  
"I know." he said. "But at least we don't have to go mad alone. We've got eachother." He paused, and his Last Defence Mechinism kicked in. "As usual."  
  
She sighed, and said, "But isn't it a good thing, that we always have eachother, even when we know that the others are all gone?"  
  
"I suppose." he answered. "But we always know there's something to live for when we always have eachother, don't we? Even though there's no real life left in either of us, causing you more pain is the last thing I want, even now, when I can barely feel my own pain, and you can barely feel anything at all. I'd bet mushrooms to millions you can't tell me what that tea tastes like any more then you would tell me what the moon smells of."  
  
"Daimonds." she said, suddenly very childish. "The moon smells of daimonds. What else should it smell of? That's what it is."  
  
He blinked at her. "You're mad." he said.  
  
"No I'm not." she replied. "I'm just dreaming. You see, if I were awake, Farrow would be here with me. This hasn't been a very nice dream. I hope it ends soon."  
  
He reached out, and pinched her.  
  
She blinked slowly. "Why did you do that? It hurt." She paused, then said, "Really, my dear. Were I dreaming, I wouldn't have felt pain. So I suppose I must be awake after all. This shalln't do, at all."  
  
"What will you do, then?" he asked. He suddenly felt very empty. Very hallow. As if he were sleeping, and awake all at once.   
  
He didn't feel real.  
  
"I shall have to end this." she answered. "There has been some sort of mistake. This won't do at all."  
  
~Well,~ he thought. ~That makes sence.~  
  
"No." he answered. "I suppose it won't."  
  
"Shall we end it, then?"  
  
"What else can we do? Mistakes should be mended."  
  
"Good." she replied.  
  
She pulled herself up, onto the railing, and sat, waiting for him to join her. He did so, after a moment. Then she smiled at him, looking like her old self.  
  
"I love you, Kevin." she said.  
  
"I love you, too, Jinny." he replied.  
  
Then, they jumped.  
  
They knew no more.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Author Note: This WASN'T romance between Kevin and Jin. The point was, they went back to their childhood to escape. It didn't work, so they killed themselves. Isn't that pleasant? The love they share is like that between siblings. They're Moon Twins. Get it? 


End file.
